littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Scream Bloody Murder Productions original works
This is the list of Scream Bloody Murder Productions' original works of low-budget horror/thriller films and TV shows Films *Bad Habits *Billy and Ronny: The Killer Duo series: (The slasher horror film series about anti-villains duo who're fighting against serial killers to protect an innocent young people) **Billy and Ronny I: Murder in Manhattan **Billy and Ronny II: Allegory in Asylum **Billy and Ronny III: Sunshine Summer Slaughter **Billy and Ronny IV: Halloween Horror Havoc **Billy and Ronny V: Happy ThanksKilling **Billy and Ronny VI: Christmas Bloodbath **Billy and Ronny VII: New Year's Nightmare **Billy and Ronny VIII: My Heinous Valentine's Day **Billy and Ronny IX: Drop Dead Luck **Billy and Ronny X: Very Grotesque Easter **Billy and Ronny XI: Spring Break Genocide *Brooklyn Backstreet Brawl (based on video game in same name, but with darker version) *Chamaeleon: Elite Frontier *DragoZombie series (2013-2019): **DragoZombie: Tower of Blood **DragoZombie 2: Tomb of Screaming Banshee **DragoZombie 3: Dark Blade of Terror **DragoZombie 4: Rise of the Scream Queen **DragoZombie 5: Feast of Shrieking Warrior **DragoZombie Final: Part 1 ~The Last Genocide~ *Don't Answer The Stranger *Galaxy Avenger Unlimited *Psycho-Skid-Row *Thrill of Compulsion TV Shows *Anthology of Terror **Fairy Tales of Terror **R.L. Stine's Camp of Terror *Starville Hotel Club *Haunting Horror Mansion Short Films *Bloodshed Christmas *Chaunkaane Vaala Skaindal (Shocking Scandal) (Hindi) *Demon's Elevator *Don't Follow *Gochisōsama (Thank You for the Meal) (American / Japanese) *Hershberger Strangler *Just Kidding *Let's Meet Steve! *Panikku ni Ochīranai (Don't Panic) (Japanese) *Pseudo Murders *Suicide Angel *Who is Mike Tanner? International Horror Films *Hamaguri: The School Clubs (Japanese) *Mare Reks Series (Hindi) **Juraasik Jangal: Mare Reks (Jurassic Jungle: Undead Rex) (Hindi) **Jangalee Pratishodh: Mare Reks 2 (Savagery Vengeance: Undead Rex 2) (Hindi) **Juraasik Raktrekha: Mare Reks 3 (Jurassic Bloodline: Undead Rex 3) (Hindi) *Mayonaka no Horā Saundo Sutajio (Midnight Horror Sound Studio) (Japanese) *Otomurder ~ Otome no Satsugai (Maiden's Killing) (Japanese) List of Scream Queens nominee What is the scream queen?: A scream queen is an actress who has become associated with horror films, either through an appearance in a notable entry in the genre as a frequent victim, final girl, or through constant appearances as the female protagonist. Fanon Scream Queens *Agrafena Emshwiller *Angelica Krauser *Becky Bonner *Bonnie Jennings *Candace Ziegler *Colleen Shallcross *Danette Debenham *Dominica Jones *Efigênia De León *Emmaline Shasteen *Faith Huxtable *Fiona Bettencourt *Ginger Moorehouse *Helen Moneypenny *Irine "Iris" Hiddleston *Jacklyn Mayers *Juliette Arkwright *Kimberly Inman *Leslie Jenckes *Mia Bell *Natalie Arseneau *Nishita Kabir *Olivia "The Banshee" Sudworth *Patricia Sandmeier *Rosalie Livingston *Saori Inagaki *Sophia Lyndon *Tabitha Rayne *Veronica Menear *Willow Crawford *Yolanda Maxwell Canon Scream Queens *Abigail Breslin *Adrienne Barbeau *Adrienne King *Alexa PenaVega *Alexandra Daddario *Ali Larter *Amber Heard *Amy Steel *Andrea Bogart *Angela Bettis *Agnes Bruckner *Anya Taylor-Joy *Arielle Kebbel *Asami *Ashley Bell *Asia Argento *Barbara Crampton *Barbara Steele *Betsy Russell *Beverley Mitchell *Bipasha Basu *Briana Evigan *Brinke Stevens *Brooke Lewis *Caroline Munro *Cassandra Peterson *Catriona MacColl *Cerina Vincent *Chelan Simmons *Chloë Grace Moretz *Christy Carlson Romano *Courteney Cox *Crystal Lowe *Danica McKellar *Danielle Harris *Danielle Panabaker *Debbie Rochon *Dee Wallace *Devanny Pinn *Drew Barrymore *Elisabeth Olsen *Eliza Bennett *Emilie de Ravin *Emma Bell *Erin Brown *Erin-Marie Hogan *Felissa Rose *Hayden Panetierre *Haylie Duff *Heather Dorff *Heather Langenkamp *Jaimie Alexander *Jamie King *Jamie Lee Curtis *Jane Levy *Jennifer Carpenter *Jennifer Love Hewitt *Jennifer Tilly *Jennifer Tisdale *Jessica Biel *Jessica Cameron *Jessica Lowndes *Jessica Stroup *Jodelle Ferland *Jordan Ladd *Julianna Guill *Katharine Isabelle *Kate Beckinsale *Katie Cassidy *Katrina Bowden *Kristina Klebe *Lacey Chabert *Lauren German *Lili Taylor *Lin Shaye *Linda Blair *Linnea Quigley *Lorenza Izzo *Lynn Lowry *Maika Monroe *Marley Shelton *Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Meagan Good *Melissa George *Michelle Bauer *Monique Gabrielle *Nancy Allen *Nancy Kyes *Naomi Watts *Neve Campell *Odette Annable *P.J. Soles *Paris Hilton *Rachel Nichols *Raine Brown *Rooney Mara *Rose McGowan *Sara Paxton *Sarah French *Sarah Michelle Geller *Sarah Paulson *Scout Taylor-Compton *Shannyn Sossamon *Shannon Lark *Sharni Vinson *Shawnee Smith *Sheri Moon Zombie *Sigourney Weaver *Sissy Spacek *Taissa Farmiga *Tara Raid *Tiffany Shepis *Tracy Middendorf *Vera Farmiga *Veronica Cartwright *Victoria De Mare Former/Deceased Scream Queens *Fay Wray *Janet Leigh *Margot Kidder *Marilyn Burns Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:LittleLulu Picture Entertainment Category:Scream Bloody Murder Productions Category:Scream Bloody Murder Productions films